


Lies had trapped her for too long.

by Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Bad Parenting, But now it is just sadness, Gen, I am so sorry, I swear, Implied/Referenced Suicide, So so sorry, Suicide, i tried to make it happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat/pseuds/Genderfluid_Womoromantic_Cat
Summary: This is one where Piper realizes that her father was only using her to look good. Rated Teen for tragic backstory and suicide.





	Lies had trapped her for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it happy. I swear. I think I need to talk to my therapist. I wanted it to be good but now it is so sad. I need help.

When she was born everything seemed fine. Her father smiled at her.  
Then she grew up.  
Her father only cared that she was pretty, that she kept people loving him.  
She loved the times where she would curl up with him. The gentle times. He would laugh and spin her around. He would tell her stories. They were her best memories. She stole things to get attention. She went on a quest, and gave up his pride in her to have him whole.  
But then she grew up.  
She noticed how her father always tried to make her do things. Like go to the beach.  
One time she found a picture of them together, on the beach.  
No work, he had promised, just us.  
He lied.  
To him she was just a way to look good to his fans.  
She knew that now.  
She had thought tht her friends were good. After all Jason didn’t know who her dad was and he cared.  
But he didn’t.  
It was just fake memories and a web of lies.  
Lies that had trapped her for too long.  
She was free from it now.  
And Piper fell into the ocean.


End file.
